This Is How It Started
by Yellow Is Mine
Summary: Black's eyes widened immensely. But, he had to admit, Orange's lips against his own felt perfect in a way. Orange pulled back red in the face. "I like you!" he whisperd as the bell for school to let out rang. Then he ran off. YoaiYuri BluexYellow


**A/N: Orange. A made up character. Which means his personality can be switched however I want. Or however you readers want. BlackxOC! My OC=Orange.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I'm trying to get my parents to buy me a full size Yellow poster. I want it for my birthday!<strong>

"B-Black." Black turned around mid-sentence. Orange was standing behind him. He was surprised. Usually, Orange just sat with his friends, ignoring the persistant Red and Green. They always tried to get him to join the 'cool group' as they called it, but to no avail.

"Mm, yeah?" Black smiled at him. Black's friends, Green and Red, looked from him to Orange.

"Um, I-I need to ask you something. Privatly." He added, noticing Red and Green.

"Okay." Black said, pushing Orange out of their classroom. Orange looked around the hallway; it was as empty as it ever would be. Nows the perfect chance! He told himself.

"So, what do you need to ask me?" Black saw him flinch.

"E-er. . . I. . . j-just. . ." He muttered something Black couldn't hear.

"Eh, sorry I couldn't hear you." Black stepped closer to him, realizing how much shorter he was than the other boy. Orange mentally cursed himself. He locked eyes with Black. _Jeez_, thought Black. _He's acting weird. It must be important._

"I. . ." Orange stopped when something crossed his mind. _Maybe I could show him_. Orange musterd all the courage he had (which, to tell you the truth, wasn't much) and kissed Black. Black's eyes widened immensely. But, he had to admit, Orange's lips against his own felt perfect in a way. Orange pulled back red in the face.

"I like you!" he whispered as the bell for school to let out rang. He ran off before Black had a chance to say anything.

**At Black's house. . .**  
>"Mama, Black's home!" Black's little sister, Chisama, greeted him at the door.<p>

"Hey, Black." His older brother, Vic, and his other older brother, Kane (K-kun), were sitting on the couch watching a football game. _How boring_, Black thought. He looked at his mom, who was making dinner.

"Hey, hon." She smiled. "How was your day?" _Oh, it was good. My friends tried to spill juice on a kid. And I got kissed by a boy. But he ran away from me. I think I'm gay, too._

"Just another day at school, mom." He grabbed a soda from the frigde and walked up the stairs to his room.

Black sighed. "Ok, time to think." Black reached up and touched his lips. _Orange kissed me. Orange kissed me. Orange kissed me._ Black remembered how he felt when Orange had kissed him: happy, care-free, no where near mad or confused. Black burst into a fit of laughter._ I guess I like him._

"He was pretty cute. And he was so shy! Aw~!" Black fell asleep on his bed, oblivios to the noise downstairs. Black's mom knocked on Black's door.

"Hon? Dinners ready!" She cracked open the door to see her son fast asleep with a smile on his face. She crept over to her sleeping son and kissed his forehead.

"Orange. . ." he muttered still dreaming. _Orange?_ His mother wondered. _I wonder who that could be. . ._

**At Orange's house. . .**  
>Orange opened the front door. "I'm home!"<p>

"Hey, Orange!" His cousin, Yellow, was sitting on the staircase, wearing his spare school uniform.

"Hey! Who said you could wear my uniform, Yellow-chan?" He said eyeing the girl.

"Oh, c'mon Orange!" The girl pouted. "Blue likes guys so I'm dressing like a guy!" _She does look very __convincing_, he thought.

"It took so long to get it to look good!" She complained.

"Uh. . ." Orange just stared at his cousin. _So she didn't go to school because she wanted to see if the uniform was good?_

"Fine. Just wash it when you're done, Yellow-**_kun_**." Orange started walking towards his room.

"So, how was your day today?" Yellow smirked as a blush formed on his face.

"Just _fine_!" He ran to his room and slammed the door. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ He started to cry._ He doesn't like me. And I_ kissed him! _God, I'm so stupid!_

"I'll sleep it off." He told himself, wiping tears from his eyes. Yellow heard his sniffles and sobs turn into snoring as he fell asleep on his bedroom floor.

**At school. . .**  
>"Hey," Silver, Orange's friend, poked Orange. "Why'd you leave us like that?"<p>

Orange's face turned pink. "I. . . Its complicated. . ."

"I see. And also, is that Yellow-chan wearing your uniform?" Silver pointed to Yellow, who was trying to be-friend Blue.

"Yes. But just in case other people don't realize, just call her Yellow-kun." Orange sighed. _Black is gonna kill me_, he thought. "I don't wanna die before I get home."

"Who's gonna kill you?" Silver asked, smirking.

". . . Eh, just someone." Orange was about to take a bite of his bread when Black glomped him.

"Hey, Orange!" He exclaimed as Orange blushed.

"B-Black!" Orange dropped his bread. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Meanie!" Black began to whisper. "Why the attitude? Especially to the person you ran from yesterday."

"You're just messing with me." Orange whispered back.

"No, I'm not. C'mon let's talk outside." Black ran out of the room and Orange followed, gaining him a lot of stares.

"Just get it over with." Orange ordered Black once they were outside. Again, the hallway was empty.

"You're all I thought about yesterday." Black saw him blush slightly. "And I, uh. . . Please don't think I'm crazy but that was my first kiss."

Orange stared at him dumb-founded. "Eh? B-but you've had a girlfriend before, right?"

Black shook his head. "No. I need to check something. Just to make sure."

"Eh?" Orange was oblivious to what Black was about to do. Black grabbed Orange by his shirt collor and pulled him downward into a kiss. Orange blushed as Black's tounge slid across his lips. He opened his mouth slightly to let Black explore his mouth. When they broke apart Orange stared intently at Black. Orange was blushing.

"I just wanted to check something." He said when he noticed Oranges stareing.

"Check what, though?" Orange leaned back against the wall, forcing himself not to look at Black.

"Mm, why the sudden curiosity?" Black smiled at him.

"B-because! You. . . You. . .!"

"Kissed you? Sorry if that's not what you wanted."

"Why, though?"

"I like you. That's why."

"Eh?" _. . . What. . .?_ Orange thought.

"I like you, Orange."

"Huh?"

"I thought about you until I fell asleep last night. And my mom told me I mummbled 'Orange' in my sleep."

"You. . . like. . . me?" On the inside Orange was full of warmth but he still didn't believe it. "Well why didn't you say it before?"

Black gave him a look. "You ran away before I could say anything. And plus, people don't just say 'Oh, yeah I'm gay for him!' because something happens; you gotta think a little."

"You like me."

"You want me to give you proof?" Black smirked.

"Proof?" _Oblivious Orange. That's what I should start calling him_, Black thought rolling his eyes.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Uh. . . S-sure. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Reveiw please! I already have part of what's going to happen next! =D<strong>


End file.
